leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kincaid
| color= | corecolor= | name=Kincaid | jname=ミラカド | tmname=Mirakado | image=Kincaid Dim Sun.png | size=120px | caption=Art from Shadows of Almia | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Almia | game=yes | generation= | games=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Dim Sun Team Debonairs | teamrank=Vice President President | brain=no | anime=no | }} Kincaid (Japanese: ミラカド Mirakado) is the vice president of Team Dim Sun. Biography Kincaid first appears as a teacher at the Ranger School named Mr. Kincaid. is his assistant, and his laboratory is located in the school's basement. After the graduates and returns as the outdoor class teacher, Mr. Kincaid is apparently on leave and his lab is being used by the students. When the player goes to the Cargo Ship to rescue Barlow, Mr. Kincaid comes out on the bridge and reveals himself to be Kincaid, the vice president and underboss of Team Dim Sun. After the player captures his Drapion, Kincaid tries to sink the boat with the player, Barlow and all the Pokémon on it. He is the highest ranking member of Team Dim Sun beneath the boss, and the Sinis Trio answer directly to him. While undercover at the Ranger School, he was scouting out promising students to recruit into Team Dim Sun's ranks, one of these being Ponte who graduated during the same day as the player. No running in the hallways is Kincaid's catchphrase. He even has a book called Preventing Running in Hallways in the bookshelf in his room on the cargo ship. He also tells students not to cast suspicion on others without proof, a rule which he ignores when a handful of Stylers are stolen from the school. He also has two other books aside from the one mentioned. They are How to Earn Your Boss's Praise and The Surefire Way to Promotions which imply how he plans to get to an even higher position. Furthermore, Barlow comments that his room smells like "extra-hold hairspray". After Operation Brighton, he reunites Team Dim Sun under the name "Team Debonairs." He attempts to remove the Tears of Princes from their orbit around the Luminous Crystal, but is thwarted by the player. During an Extra mission, it was revealed that he paid Ollie to put fuel in the Gigaremo units for the same amount of money as an employee of Altru Inc. which eventually caused the Vien Forest fire. Pokémon Controlled In the manga In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Kincaid appears as the main antagonist in the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga. Kincaid first appears as a teacher in the Ranger School and holds the opening ceremony to welcome the new students. When blows up her newly-given School Styler after tinkering with it, a furious Kincaid suspends her. Later, it is revealed that Kincaid has restarted the previously defunct Team Dim Sun, along with the Sinis Trio. Later, he confronts his former students, Kellyn and Kate at the Altru Tower. Having removed the Tears of the Princes from the Luminous Crystal, Kincaid was able to corrupt its guardian, into doing his bidding. Kincaid and Darkrai head way to the Shadow Crystal, leaving Kellyn and Kate behind to face his Pokémon. However, Kellyn soon follows him and frees Darkrai from his control by capturing it. With Darkrai freed from the Shadow Crystal's influence, it turns on Kincaid and defeats him. Defeated, Kincaid is informed by Kellyn that he will be taken back to the Ranger Union. Pokémon is the guardian of the Luminous Crystal. It attempted to protect the Luminous Crystal from becoming the Shadow Crystal again but was defeated by the Sinis Trio. Afterward, the Shadow Crystal corrupted it, slowly turning it into an evil being. It was freed from the Shadow Crystal with Kellyn's help and defeated Kincaid soon after. Later, it decided to leave to move to another region. None of Darkrai's moves are known.}} were used to attack Kellyn after he freed Darkrai. However, they were easily defeated by Darkrai and sent flying, defeating Kincaid in the process. None of Dusknoir's moves are known.}} Names Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters Category:Criminal masterminds de:Tollero es:Señor Óseo fr:Krog it:Vanesio zh:鏡卡